War of Words
by M S Shipper
Summary: Just a short piece of about a big argument that leads to Mulder and Scully admitting their feelings for each other. Lots of dialogue, but not a script. Shipper friendly.


War of Words

Title:War of Words 

Author:M & S Shipper

Contact:[mulderandscully@start.com.au][1]

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:Don't own them, nor do I claim to. They remain the property of Chris 

Carter, 1013 and Fox.

Spoilers:Could fit in anywhere up to end of season 7, but no spoilers any later than 

season 5.

Summary:Just a short piece of about a big argument. I know they've wanted to say 

this kind of stuff, I'm just giving them a forum to do it.

Authors Note:Mostly dialogue, but not a script, not to sure if this works or not. 

Are they saying too much, in to short a story???

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Love? What do you know of love?" Scully Laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't make this easy." He was staring at the floor now, silently fuming.

"You burst in here and tell me out of the blue you love me. How am I supposed to react to that? You love me? Well you have a funny way of showing it. Hang on, let me rephrase that, you don't show it! You bury it so far down that I doubt even you feel it, let alone show it to me."

"Look who's talking here? You're the president of that club."

"Excuse me." She said taking a step back.

"You would have to be the most emotionally detached woman I know, and I don't just mean that professionally either, although I don't know for the life of me how you merrily dice dead bodies the way you do. More to the point though, I'm referring to that magical little phrase that has enabled you to avoid giving me any insights into your emotional or physical well being whatsoever. "I'm Fine." How many times have I heard that one?"

"Well I usually am fine, and completely able to take care of myself.I'm so sick of men thinking that all women should be damsels in distress, just waiting to be rescued. Find a woman with a bit of backbone and a little courage and you say she's emotionally detached. I am starting to wonder if maybe it was you who started my little nickname here at the Bureau."

He was shocked and speechless at first, when did she hear that one? He'd heard someone use that nickname in the men's room once and instead of joining in laughing, he'd left the room abruptly slamming the door behind him. It had fueled more speculation about their relationship, but there was no way he was condoning that. 

Finally regaining the power of speech, he began to mumble. "I didn't think you knew about that Scully."

"The Ice Queen knows everything Mulder and even though I am emotionally devoid, it hurt like hell. It still does."

"Well I didn't start it." He said indignantly.

"But you agree with it." 

"I didn't say that."

"Well what's changed your mind in the last 40 seconds."

"Hang on just a second. Lets just take a few steps back here. I was the one that said I loved you. I took that big step and you challenged my capacity for love. Why should I be the one on the defensive here?"

"I didn't challenge your capacity for love, a challenged your willingness to accept it and show it." God, she thought, frustrated by it all, it was like talking to a two year old.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes there is.All of a sudden you announce you love me. No 'want to see a movie' or 'here, I got you a gift'. No! You just come right out with it!" Her voice had risen considerably and now sounded strange in the echoing hall of the FBI building.

"You're scared!" He said, as though he'd just solved a riddle.

"What?" Now she was on the defensive.

"You love me too and that scares the hell out of you!" He said walking forward and grasping her shoulders.

"Yes, I do love you, but as a friend, and a partner, nothing more, because there can't be anything more, the FBI won't allow it." She refused to meet his eyes.

"So you do love me then." The smirk on his face was like the cat that had got the cream.

"I never said that." 

"No, you said you 'shouldn't love me' there's a difference."

There was a long silence. Mulder smiled, knowing he'd finally left her speechless.

"Oh, you're infuriating." 

"Because I'm right!" He laughed, challenging her with his eyes. "What no reply Scully, a little to close to the mark there was I." His face suddenly turned serious. "Ok, no more joking around. I love you, and you love me, or at least you haven't said you don't. So I say screw the FBI."

"You would." At this point she saw no point arguing with his screwed up deductive reasoning.

"Ok, then tell me you don't love me."

"I umm. . . . ." Shit, he had her now. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I'm waiting!" His eyes were holding fast to hers.

"I don't. . . . ." The words just wouldn't come out.

"The truth Scully!" 

"All right, damn you. I love you. Are you happy now?" She was glaring at him as though he was made of pure evil.

"Be still my heart, Scully." He said taking her into his arms, despite her feeble protest.

"Mulder stop, you've got what you wanted." She said in annoyance.

"Not quite!" 

In seconds the distance between them closed as their lips met, softly at first, then more demanding. His arms drew her closer, so their bodies were full against each other. The urgency of the kiss took both their breaths away, but neither was willing to pull apart. She felt his hands thread through her hair urging her to hold this delicious contact longer, and she was powerless to refuse.

Only when a rousing round of applause began to build did the pair finally break their kiss. Panting heavily, faces flushed they stared at the crowd that had gathered around them. Slowly it began to break up leaving the couple alone.

"Mulder, what have we done."

"We just made out in the Hoover Building Scully."

"Mulder." She said with a hint of warning in her voce. "I hardly think this will do our cause any good."

"You may finally kick that nickname of yours, that's a bonus."

"Well, I guess that's something."

"And you have just landed the most eligible FBI agent in the Bureau."

"I wouldn't go that far."

He pulled her roughly to him again, kissing her senseless, until he was sure the only reason she was still standing was the fact he was holding her up.

"Come on, lets get out of here Scully."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

THE END

What did you think? Did the dialogue thingy work, or was it too much.

Please review for me, it'll make my day.

Thanks.

   [1]: mailto:mulderandscully@start.com.au



End file.
